


12 days of Crowley Christmas

by Ilikepears



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Angel cake - Freeform, Apples, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale added an extra day because he can, Chateauneuf du Pape, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley wears sunglasses, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Facebook helped me write this, Gen, Heavens dress tartan, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), James Bond References, Just needed somewhere to post this, M/M, Nice and accurate prophecies, Oh bebop, Sky map, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Stars, Tartan, Tartan is Stylish, apple tree, bebop, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikepears/pseuds/Ilikepears
Summary: 13 days of girfts from Aziraphale to Crowley (he couldn’t resist sneaking in an extra one because he loves his snusband)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	12 days of Crowley Christmas

On the first day of Christmas an angel gave to Crowley, another bebop CD.

On the second day of Christmas an Angel gave to Crowley, two soft snek sweaters and another bebop CD.

On the third day of Christmas an Angel gave to Crowley, three pottet plants, two soft snek sweaters and another bebop CD.

On the fourth day of Christmas an Angel gave to Crowley, four pairs of sunnies, three potted plants, two soft snek sweaters and another bebop CD.

On the fifth day of Christmas an Angel gave to Crowley, five tartan thermos, four pairs of sunnies, three potted plants, two soft snek sweaters and another bebop CD.

On the sixth day of Christmas an Angel gave to Crowley, six apple trees, five tartan thermos, four pairs of sunnies, three potted plants, two soft snek sweaters and another bebop CD.

On the seventh day of Christmas an Angel gave to Crowley, seven angel cakes, six apple trees, five tartan thermos, four pairs of sunnies, three potted plants, two soft snek sweaters and another bebop CD.

On the eighth day of Christmas an angel gave to Crowley eight James Bond VHS tapes, seven angel cakes, six apple trees, five tartan thermos, four pairs of sunnies, three potted plants, two soft snek sweaters and another bebop CD.

On the ninth day of Christmas an angel gave to Crowley nine plant misters, eight James Bond VHS tapes, seven angel cakes, six apple trees, five tartan thermos, four pairs of sunnies, three potted plants, two soft snek sweaters and another bebop CD.

On the tenth day of Christmas an angel gave to Crowley ten heat lamps, nine plant misters, eight James Bond VHS tapes, seven angel cakes, six apple trees, five tartan thermos, four pairs of sunnies, three potted plants, two soft snek sweaters and another bebop CD.

On the eleventh day of Christmas an angel gave to Crowley eleven sky maps, ten heat lamps, nine plant misters, eight James Bond VHS tapes, seven angel cakes, six apple trees, five tartan thermos, four pairs of sunnies, three potted plants, two soft snek sweaters and another bebop CD.

On the twelve day of Christmas an angel gave to Crowley twelve nice and accurate prophecies, eleven sky maps, ten heat lamps, nine plant misters, eight James Bond VHS tapes, seven angel cakes, six apple trees, five tartan thermos, four pairs of sunnies, three potted plants, two soft snek sweaters and another bebop CD.

On the thirteenth day of Christmas an angel gave to Crowley 13 Chateauneuf du Pape bottles, 12 nice and accurate prophecies, 11 sky maps, 10 heat lamps, 9 plant misters, 8 James Bond VHS tapes, 7 angel cakes, 6 apple trees, 5 tartan thermos, 4 pairs of sunnies, 3 potted plants, 2 soft snek sweaters, and another bebop CD.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Good Omens fans - (the ineffables) group on Facebook for joining in the fun


End file.
